


Meeting the Sea Queen

by Neppy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Genderbending, I Ship It, Jealousy, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Useless Lesbians, Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neppy/pseuds/Neppy
Summary: When Sun introduces Weiss to the his best friend, blue haired Nadine Vasilias, Weiss can't help but feel that icy heart start to melt. However, love isn't quick, easy, or simple and not everyone is too excited...(Weiss X Genderbend Neptune Vasilias)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monty Oum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monty+Oum).



> Just remember, I own nothing! This is for my fun and I hope you all enjoy it <3  
> Don't forget to comment your thoughts pls!

**This short story takes place during RWBY Season 2.**

**I own nothing. This is just something for my enjoyment.**

“Yang, pay attention!” Weiss said, quietly and annoyed. 

“What? I am, geez,” Yang answered sheepishly, burying her head back into her book instead of watching her little sister, Ruby, who was trying to teach Blake how to play their fighting video game.

Or maybe Yang had been staring at Blake. It was hard to tell.

Weiss sighed, unable to help a glance. The other two did seem to be having fun with their game, unlike herself and Yang. The blonde had asked Weiss to help her with some schoolwork (math was  _ not _ fun) and she was trying her best. However, Yang had the attention span of an eight year old. 

“Yang, did you read the equation properly?” Weiss asked, not unkindly.

“Yeah, but I still don't get where I went wrong,” She huffed in reply. “I seriously don’t get it this time. I followed all the steps. You  _ saw  _ me take my time to do it, Weiss.” 

Weiss smiled, giving Yang a pointed look.

“What?!”

“You just put a plus instead of a minus, fix that and you’ll be alright,” Weiss explained, her smile growing as Yang began to complain about herself and for missing such a small detail.

‘Why don’t we take a break?” Weiss asked. Before either of them could decide, as if on cue, Ruby had jumped up, spun, and basically just  _ appeared  _ next to Weiss, making the heiress jump out of her seat.

“Ruby! What did we say about using your semblance in here?” Weiss complained. It was true, she gets so close so fast it startles most people.

“I’m sorryyy,” Ruby basically yelled (why was she so loud?!), doing puppy eyes. “Let’s go for a walk! I need to move, please?”

Weiss turned to see Yang already sitting next to Blake, making the cat girl laugh, and then Ruby’s big puppy eyes.

Ugh, she couldn’t say no to  _ that _ face...although Weiss would never admit it.

“Fine, I’ll return this book at the library and get something better,” Weiss conceded, making Ruby cheer. 

“Be back soon guys! We’re gonna get Yang some more books!” Ruby called, basically dragging the Ice Queen out the door as Yang groaned a protest. 

It was getting late already, most windows that they passed were dark, and as a result not many students were around. The halls were unusually empty, although the two passed a cheerful Velvet who greeted them. Weiss had her book under her left arm, and her right hand was holding Ruby’s. At first, Weiss had been skeptical of being so affectionate with her friend in public but most students who knew Ruby had come to realize she just  _ was  _ affectionate, more so than normal. 

So with time, Weiss stopped complaining or pulling her hand away and let Ruby be. They were much closer now than earlier in the semester anyways. An odd friendship, maybe.

_ Not a complete dolt, I guess,  _ Weiss thought with a short smile.

“Woah, who’s  _ that,”  _ Ruby asked, pausing and shaking Weiss from her thoughts. 

The Ice Queen’s eyes drifted from the far away spot she was looking at and into focus and she felt, maybe, a little shard of ice in her chest melt. Just a little. 

Approaching them from far down the same hall, walking next to Sun Wukong, was a beautiful girl with blue hair. She had a red coat on top of a dress shirt and tie, grey jeans with extra padding, boots and fingerless combat gloves. A pair of yellow tinted goggles sat on her blue hair, which was tied in a ponytail and had the sides shaved. Ruby smiled and waved at them but Weiss’s eyes were glued to the stranger, who noticed and winked at the heiress.

“Weiss are you ok, your face is all red?” Ruby asked, confused. 

“Shut up,” Weiss hissed, wide eyed, as the other two approached. Her hand pulled away from Ruby and she smiled widely, rubbing the back of her head. “Sun! Hello! Fancy seeing  _ you  _ here, ha ha ha…”

“Um...what?” Sun asked. “Weiss you remember I’m  _ living  _ here, right? With my team?”

“Oh, um...yes! I just, well, it’s just late so I didn’t expect to see anyone,” She added nervously. Sun chuckled.

“I guess that makes sense, but I’m a night owl!” Sun cheered, with his ever enthusiastic attitude. Weiss internally sighed relief. “I was bored so I decided to take a walk-”

“Me too!” Ruby exclaimed with a wide smile.

“-and I brought my best friend with me!”

“Me too!” Ruby said again, to which Weiss gave her a slightly annoyed look. 

“Meet Nadine Vasilias, guys,” Sun said, waving his arms dramatically around his pretty, blue haired friend. “The Sea Queen of Vacuo!” 

Nadine smiled at them both, then narrowed her eyes at Weiss and smirked instead.

“Hey, Ice Queen,” She said smoothly. 

Weiss could almost feel the burned crawling down her face, neck, and to her chest. Curse her light complexion. 

“I’ve been meaning to introduce you guys,” Sun continued, completely missing Weiss’s embarrassment. “This is my best friend, and the coolest girl in Vacuo. My bro from another h-”

“I think they get the idea, Sun,” Nadine said with a laugh, a cute laugh in Weiss’s opinion, and stretched her hand out. “It’s nice to finally meet you guys. Sun won’t shut up about team RWBY, especially Blake, whoever that is.”

“Oh, I- Well-” Weiss stuttered, at a loss for words. 

“Nice to meet you too!” Ruby answered excitedly, inserting herself in front of Weiss and enthusiastically shaking with both hands. “Your hair is  _ really  _ cool, I don’t see a lot of girls with short hair, we have something in common!”

“Ha, yeah!” Nadine answered, a bit surprised. “Your hair is really nice too, and I’ve never seen silver eyes before. You look good.”

“I am Weiss Schnee,” Weiss finally said herself, giving Ruby a very annoyed look. Her chest felt a bit hard, which was odd. Like there was a lump in it. Nadine didn’t notice the look and immediately shook Weiss’s hand with a warm smile.

“Woah, literally ice, Weiss,” Nadine said, still with that  _ very  _ attractive smile, Weiss noted. “No offense, of course. Are you returning that book or do you really just study this late into the night?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Weiss asked, puzzled. Now Nadine laughed for real, her face lighting up, and Weiss’s heart jumped in her chest. Ruby seemed concerned.

“Nothing, Ice Queen, I’ve had to keep Sun up late and help him sometimes. I get it,” She answered.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing with my teammate, Yang.”

“Guys, not to break the meet up early, but it  _ is  _ late and we kind of have to go before the library closes,” Ruby interrupted with a nervous giggle. “I’m sure we’ll see you around though!”

“You will,” Sun agreed, both hands behind his back, and a wide smile on his face. “I was going to take Nadine over to the cafeteria to see you guys tomorrow, along with JNPR.”

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Nadine said, almost as a question, while looking at Weiss. 

“Absolutely.” That was all Weiss could say before Ruby grabbed her hand and led the two off, with a smiling Nadine shaking her hand in goodbye. 

“What was that about?” Weiss demanded, removing her hand from Ruby, as the two girls arrived at the library, walking in. It was quiet and empty except for one or two late night students with a pile of books. 

“What do you mean?”

“You literally dragged me away!” Weiss said, earning a  _ shhh!  _ from the librarian. “You were also rude, interrupting us, pushing in front of me, you’re not normally like that.”

“I was just excited Weiss!” Ruby whispered with a nervous smile. “Come on, return your book. Yang and Blake are probably wondering what’s taking so long.”

“See? Now you’re changing the subject. This is  _ not  _ like you.”

“I’m not!” Ruby protested, earning a glare from the librarian. “I was just excited, new people Weiss.”

“I don’t know…” Weiss murmured. 

“Young ladies,” The librarian, an older man, said. They both turned to him. “Either talk outside, or do your business here, please.”

Now both Weiss and Ruby seemed to share their embarrassment, as they apologized and Weiss handed over the book she had to return. With nothing else to do, and some tension running between them, they quietly decided to head back to the dorms. Weiss made a point of walking with her arms crossed, so Ruby could not hold them, and Ruby became very fidgety. No one disturbed them on the way back although Weiss, who would never admit, had been keeping an eye out for blue hair at every intersection. Slightly disappointed, they arrived at the door and Weiss reached for the knob.

“Weiss?” Ruby asked, making the heiress freeze.

“Yes?”

Ruby sighed.

“Look, I didn’t mean to be rude or upset you, okay? I just- I know how you feel about everyone flirting with you! And I know by now how people get when they figure out you’re an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. We’ve talked about it, I know you hate it, so I figured I’d try and stop that. I’m sorry.”

“You think Nadine was flirting with me? And that she’s trying to do that because of my status?” Weiss asked, shocked. Ruby seemed confused.

“Um...yeah? You always complain about that sort of thing, and it’s happened before. Why else would a stranger act like that?”

“You think no one would just be nice with me because, oh I don’t know, they’re actually interested in me?” Weiss asked, scowling. “Why are  _ you  _ nice to me then?”

“What? No!” Ruby was shaking her head wildly. “That’s not what I meant Weiss- I’m different-”

“Next time Ruby, let me handle my  _ own  _ social interactions,” Weiss said, lifting her nose and heading inside the dorm. Yang and Blake turned to greet the two but a  _ woosh  _ was heard outside the door and Weiss’s ponytail flew to the side. She spun around and all that was left of Ruby was a pile of rose petals.

“What did you do?” Yang asked, rather harshly, before pushing past Weiss and running after her sister. Weiss wasn’t even mad, as now she felt absolutely terrible.

“I didn’t mean to...I was mad but I didn’t mean to make her run,” Weiss said, mostly to herself. Then her anger boiled. “How dare she?! Absolutely childish and immature. Making a scene after she was at fault? Appalling.”

“What happened Weiss?” Blake asked, watching the Ice Queen walk to her bed and begin to change.

“Ruby apparently thinks absolutely nobody in this school would talk to me if I wasn’t a Schnee,” Weiss stated, sounding offended. She shrugged her jacket off and faced Blake. “She was being very rude in the hallway.”

“Did Ruby actually say she thinks nobody would talk to you?” Blake questioned calmly, sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, and watching Weiss. 

“Well...maybe,” Weiss replied hesitantly. She huffed as she undid the white ribbon around her waist. “She said she intervened because I hate when people talk to me just because I’m an heiress.” 

“So she had good intentions, right?” Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Good intentions doesn’t change that it was wrong!” Weiss complained, sitting down and working on her boots. Blake sighed. 

“You’re right, it doesn’t. But is it necessary to be this mad at Ruby when she’s just trying to look out for you? Like a friend?” 

Weiss froze, her face still down, perhaps to hide an ounce of shame. Blake was right and she knew it. But voicing it felt, for some reason, wrong. Hard. Weiss heard Blake sigh again and shift on her bed. 

“Think about it.” 

Weiss did have trouble falling asleep that night. Listening to Ruby snore softly below her (the younger girl had acted like everything was alright when she returned) and, oddly enough, finding herself thinking about Nadine. Weiss smiled, only slightly, at the memory of Nadine’s laughter.

And then fell asleep.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss learns Nadine's fear.

“Weiss Schnee. Weiss Schnee. Miss Schnee are you alright?” Glynda Goodwitch asked, gently pushing her glasses back into place.

Weiss blinked a couple times, her sudden surprise disappearing.

"I’m sorry Professor, I don’t believe I heard you correctly.”

The rest of her team, Ruby, Blake and Yang all turned to Weiss and gave her an odd look. So did JNPR, sitting one row beneath them. They were all inside the combat classroom, with Glynda standing in the small training stage down below and Nadine next to her, waiting quietly.

“You will spar with Miss Vasilias, of Haven Academy. What exactly confuses you?” The professor asked, not unkindly but certainly confused herself.

“I just...wanted to be sure!” Weiss spouted awkwardly, smiling apologetically. She ignored the increasingly worried faces of her friends and made her way down to change.

“Due to a lack of time, we will not be changing. I will note all damage to your uniforms and have them fixed, free of cost,” Glynda said. “Grab your weapons and prepare yourselves.”

Weiss opened her mouth to protest but Glynda, either unknowning or uncaring, had already stepped off the little wooden stage. The Ice Queen turned her attention to Nadine who, oddly enough, was looking quite uncomfortable in her own uniform. Being so tall, the skirt did little to hide her long legs and it seemed a bit snug on her. Nadine, catching Weiss’s eye, blushed and looked away.

“Miss Schnee, your opponent has her weapon in hand. Please, grab yours,” Glynda instructed, breaking the awkward silence. Weiss’s face turned a darker shade, remembering that everyone was watching her. 

_ Ok Weiss, you got this,  _ she thought to herself.  _ You’re representing the Schnee Dust Company. You’re strong. Disciplined. Stop getting distracted. _

Weiss’s sword, Myrtenaster, was sitting nearby on a table with a small selection of other student weapons, probably for the duels coming after this. She took it, took a deep breath, and turned to face Nadine, her expression blank and calm. 

"Ready.”

Weiss lifted her sword up to her face, staring Nadine down. 

“Set.” 

Nadine extended her trident and spun it around several times before slamming the butt of it onto the ground.

“Fight!”

Weiss immediately leaned back and aimed her weapon at Nadine, giving a short yell and bursting forward like a streak of light. Nadine narrowed side-stepped it, bringing her trident in a wide arc and forcing Weiss to flip back and away. Nadine followed by throwing her trident, which Weiss deflected up into the air (barely). Much to her surprise, Nadine was in front of the Ice Queen and kicked her back, grabbing her trident from the air and spinning it around herself several times.

"Come on, Ice Queen,” Nadine cooed.

Weiss regained her footing and scowled, calmly lifting her sword again. The two girls circled each other slowly, watching each other and waiting. Nadine’s eyes were glued to her opponents and when she winked, Weiss blushed and scowled at her opponent.

“What’s wrong, Weiss?” Nadine asked. “You’re cute in that shade.”

“Nadine, was it?” Weiss asked, with her regal voice. “You really should watch your surroundings more than me, although I am beautiful.”

Nadine, confused, looked around and tried to take a step back...or she would have, if a black glyph wasn’t keeping her feet in place. The blue haired girl groaned and grunted, trying to pull her legs out in vain. Weiss smirked and closed her eyes, lifting her sword and focusing. One by one, all around Nadine, black glyphs formed. Frustrated, Nadine lifted her trident in defense. Weiss yelled defiantly as, once again, she sprung forward like lighting. Nadine barely blocked her first blow but then Weiss landed on the glyph behind her and went for a second, then did the same with a third, then a fourth, until Nadine was being beaten around like a punching bag. The blue haired girl, in a panic, stumbled back and forth only for the floor glyph to keep her in glued in place. Every strike pushed her, cut her clothes, made her yell. Her heart was racing at the white streak blindingly dashing around her.

Nadine, finally, seemed to crack. She yelled and lifted her trident defiantly, then slammed it on the ground. Much to everyone’s shock the floor, barely, seemed to crack. Glynda nearly cursed as water sprouted from forth. Only a little at first, but then it quite literally blew up like a geyser. Weiss, yelling surprise, was soaked and slammed into a wall. GLynda and the other students were sprayed but less so. Then Weiss’s blood froze as she heard Nadine  _ shrieking  _ in panic.

The blue haired girl was literally begging to make it stop, and where she moved the water followed. In a panic she fell on her butt, scooting away from the water that seemed  _ focused  _ on her. Glynda yelled at the students to exit the room and surged forward but surprisingly Weiss reacted first, standing up and summoning a large white glyph. Weiss pushed it outwards and where it passed water turned to ice. Within moments the room was empty, minus the two students and Glynda, and the water had been frozen. The only casualty was Nadine who was sprawled on the ground with both her legs frozen, shivering. 

“Miss Vasilias are you-” Glynda paused when Nadine looked up, shivering and her face filled with panic and tears. “Miss Schnee, please leave and get the school nurse.”

“P-professor...I didn’t mean- I didn’t want-”

“Weiss,” Glynda said, uncharacteristically soft. “Go.”

And with that Weiss dashed out of the room, passed her team who was waiting for her, as fast as she could to find the nurse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nadine’s POV**

Nadine sighed, sitting on the rooftop of Beacon Academy. She was alone and besides an accidental visit from Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos (why had they come in full battle gear?) she had remained alone. 

Nadine had remained isolated the entire day, refusing to even talk to her best friend Sun. The embarrassment and fear of yesterday’s duel had stayed with her. In another school no less! She sighed, looking down and closing her eyes. 

“Na...Nadine?” 

The blue haired girl basically jumped to her feet and nearly fell off the roof spinning around only to see, much to her shock, Weiss in her regular white coat and skirt. Even weirder, she looked worried.

“What do you want?” Nadine asked, immediately feeling bad when Weiss looked down with guilt, fiddling her fingers. It wasn’t Weiss’s fault Nadine had exploded.

“I...I’m sorry if I went too far yesterday, I’m quite used to using my semblance and Miss Goodwitch didn’t say-”

Nadine surged forward, taking Weiss’s hands in her own and getting extremely close.

“Please, don’t,” Nadine whispered, tearing up. “I swear it wasn’t your fault in any way, and I’m just embarrassed by what I did. But please, don’t feel bad. I’m sorry you had to see me like that. Like- Like this.”

“I- Nadine, are you feeling any better?” Weiss asked nervously, her cheeks warming. The blue haired girl noticed this and quickly realized what she was doing, separating herself and turning away so Weiss couldn’t see her own embarrassment. 

“I am,” Nadine lied. “It was just, um, a bad day.”

“I don’t mean to presume,” Weiss said softly, kindly, in a way that surprised Nadine given the Ice Queen’s reputation. Weiss gently put a hand on Nadine’s shoulder, only getting closer when the tension left. “Are you sure?”

“I...I’m afraid of water,” Nadine blurted out, regretting it immediately. She jumped back and put on a smile. “I-I I mean it isn’t that bad though, like, it’s not like I can’t SWIM or anything! It’s totally dumb, totally doesn’t affect me- I-I’m cool with it.”

Much to the Sea Queen’s shock Weiss smiled, then giggled. It was  _ cute.  _

“Nadine Vasilias, you can’t  _ lie  _ to me,” The Heiress said, sounding every bit as regal as if she were at home. “But…” Her voice was full of care. “I won’t force you to tell me about it.”

“Weiss?”

“Hm?”

“You are very sweet,” Nadine whispered, her smile turning sincere. Weiss blushed profusely, taken off guard. “I’ll tell you more, if you want, but only over noodles, I found the  _ best  _ place in town.”

“I- Well, I mean- So-”

“Is that a yes?” Nadine purred, her cool persona kicking in. Weiss simply nodded, her face an embarrassed mess. “Then it’s a date, Snow angel.”

_ Snow Angel.  _

Weiss liked that.


End file.
